oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Legacy of the Skies
God Savoir There was a feud ensuing on Kenzan Island. A pirate pillaged the homeland of the longarm tribe, kidnapping its citizens left and right with the intention of selling these tribe folk to the highest bidder in the act of slavery. They were skilled warriors, but none of them possessed enough power to actually be able to defend against these criminals. They destroyed everything in their way with physical force and fires. Those that would oppose them faced the ultimate punishment—death. Age nor gender mattered. They were a crew that sought money and if anyone would dare oppose them when trying to gather their money, they'd kill them where they stood. Hooligans. Thugs. Piras. There was no term that could fully classify the crew that flew under the Mantis Pirates or what it stood for. Greed is what can drive a man to his grave. A young man, limbs a far cry of similar to the people of this island, stood with his chest poked out and his hands held up almost in a fighting stance. They may have been willing to kill anyone who stood against them but unlike everyone else, Kuzma was a brave young man who clenched the lower portions of a thick wooden plank. He bore no relations to the Longlimb Tribe, but this island had been his home ever since he was four years old and there was no way he was going to let some filthy pirate crew come and take what he considered home away from him. At least not without a fight. "Aye, aye, kid!" Said one of the pirates, gripping his cutlass tight in his hand. "This isn't a fight I'd recommend going against. Get out of here and scram while you have a chance. I might not be this nice if I have to look at your face once again!" He shouted, smiling at Kuzma. Kuzma's head lowered as he stared at the pirate. "No." He responded simply, refusing to stand down as he continued to look at the pirate. He may not have been as skilled as the man before him, but he had heart, something the man could never possess. The young boy was bruised with scars from his attempts to fend off the pirates and he had no intentions of backing down. "Hahaha! Bravado don't get you nowhere in this world, kid." The man responded, drawing his cutlass down to his side. "You know, I could kill you right now and you'd be gone. Your little big man act would tarnish and it'd all be for nothing. I ain't got no interest in a kid, so go ahead and get lost before you piss me off." Again, Kuzma responded. "No." Shoulder shrugging, the pirate sighed. "Your funeral, kid!" Quickly re-lifting his cutlass, the pirate went for a slash. Before it could make contact, however, Kuzma dashed forward and slid underneath the man's legs swinging his plank of wood at the underside of the Pirate's pelvis with all of his mustered strength. Dropping his hands down to his urine region, the pirate gripped his jewels and dropped to his knees before flopping over to the ground in a loud screech followed by a moan. Kuzma sniffled. Turning around, he faced the fallen pirate and his chest still poked out and his plank tight in his grip. Though he didn't have the strength to fend off against the man he had his wits. That was what was garnered him his victory. He was only eight years old, but he had now beaten three of the veteran pirates with just his mind and his plank. Though he may have defeated three, there were plenty more pirates running through the island destroying it, killing and kidnapping the tribesmen. He may have been able to nitpick at the foot soldiers—each at 50,000,000—respectively, there was no way he would be able to take on the rest of this crew and hope to drive them off of the island all by himself. It was a thought that ran through his mind like a nightmare, but even then, he stood with his chest out unafraid of death. "Fufufufufu," Said a man, slowly approaching the fallen pirate dressed in a captain's jacket and a bicorn hat. "Your the kid they were tellin' me about," he grinned wide and bent over to meet Kuzma face to face. "You ain't what we're lookin' for, the hell are you even on this island for. Wrong place, wrong time kid! Die!" His tone was much more aggressive than when he first approached. Quickly lifting his left arm, it transformed into the blade of a and smashed against the side of Kuzma's face cutting his cheek in the process. Flying across the bit of terrain, the young boy cried out, "Gah!" As the strike and cut brought intense pain to his already damaged body. Slamming into the ground, Kuzma bounced as his body was through across the dirt like a ragdoll. Laying in a pile of his own dirt, Kuzma struggled to lift himself back up and amidst his struggles, he wiped his cut mark off and dragged his blood across the terrain. The cries from the islanders rang across the land, each louder than the previous as they were either being taken from their families through kidnapping or simply losing their lives. The pirate captain looked down at Kuzma with the widest grin he could form. "I told you kid, this ain't playtime anymore. You're messin' with a devil fruit user! I ate the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Praying Mantis... ain't no way in hell a scrawny kid like you 're gonna be able to lay a finger on me." "So what?" The boy asked, finally to the point he was able to muster enough strength to stand. "I ate a fruit too..." Said Kuzma, taking a long pause as he filled his actions with pants to stand. His heart thumped against his skeletal system causing his chest to jump. "It don't define anything!" He shouted, rushing towards Bobby with his wooden plank in hand, swinging it in hopes of making contact with the pirate captain and possibly ended the island's destruction all in one blow. Striking, Kuzma shouted, "My world has no place for scum like you on it! I will become the King, the King of the Pirates!" Transforming his legs into those of a mantis, Bobby leaped into the air instinctively to dodge the boy's mediocre swing. Falling back to the ground, he slashed at him and tossed him to his back once again. Rather than letting him lay on the ground alone, Bobby slammed one of his thin legs onto Kuzma's chest causing both spit and blood to fly from his mouth. Pressing harder into his chest, Bobby bent over so he could look Kuzma dead in his eyes. The boy's pants were heavy and loud. Bobby could feel them in his own soul. "You're a brat, that's why you can't see the difference in what a skilled devil fruit user looks like, correct?" His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he continued to smile, "Wait, did you say, King of the Pirates? What a PIPE DREAM! FFUFUFUFUFUFU!" He laughed at Kuzma, spit flying out of his mouth as he did. "You're a kid who was seduced by a fake dream, I almost feel sorry for you! , , both are fakes. They made it to this island and act as though there's some sort of sacred treasure and the idiots of this world flock to the idea. They throw away their lives left and right just to chase a false dream set by two egoistic assholes! It's disgusting!" Bobby growled in anger. How did Kuzma feel about Bobby's words? Still panting and struggling, Kuzma gripped Bobby's boot in an attempt to lift it—but he failed. How did the boy feel? Well, he didn't. Everything that Bobby felt was a lie, Kuzma knew was true, before their disappearance his mother and father had told him so. Even though he didn't believe Bobby, the fact that the man dissed him for expressing his dream, angered him to no end. He was so mad, that he shook and trembled. Not with fear but with anger. His once white-hair changed completely black, an aura gathered around his hands like a mist of cloud while his eyes dilated. "I will not allow an ill-tongue towards the legacy of Luffy," Said a unique, proper, and professional voice in the distance. Bobby looked around to both his left and his right, but there was no one in sight. He knew each member of his crew and was positive that this voice didn't belong to any of the Mantis Pirates. For a moment, there was no sound. The voice that spoke paused as though it had waited for another opening and, to be honest, the duo of Bobby and Kuzma thought they were going to go further and defend the legacy of Roger. Bobby allowed the silence to marinate as he and Kuzma tried to find the source, but he kept his foot tight on the boy's chest. "Who's there?!" He asked, "Show yourself!" He demanded. The wind whispered. It was a whistle, but no words. In what was literally the blink of an eye, Kuzma's body had been removed from underneath Bobby's foot. The pirate captain was in shock, he looked both left and right until finally, his eyes fell upon a stocky man clothed in a red captain's coat much like his own, with his head covered by a brown straw hat. The man had his arms wrapped around Kuzma and released him once Bobby had finally managed to locate them. "How'd you get here? Who the hell are you?!" Asked Bobby in a frantic manner. On one knee, the man looked into the eyes of Kuzma. "Your prayer of becoming King of the Pirates is what called me here, Kuzma." Said the man with an innocent smile. Using his own hands to cover Kuzma's black aura shrouded ones, they dark aura turned into a bright blue light and absorbed into the man. Though this had been Kuzma's first time meeting the man, he was able to call him by his name as if they were friends of the past. "You possess the trait of attaining the position of King that I do, but you have a natural talent that I do not." He slid his hand up Kuzma's chest and sat it on his left side where his heart thumped. "You too possess a birth defect much like I do. You hold the power to strengthen others, I hold the power of being strengthened by others." Head tucked, he placed his hand on top of his hat and sat it on top of Kuzma's head. "Stand proud as you did before." Though he did not know the man, Kuzma listened to him without question as he slowly folded his arms across his chest and his hair began to turn from black back to its white, before stopping midway. "I will handle this. It shan't be a difficult task. Hold on to that until I am finished." "Oh, is that why you got offensive to my statements?" Asked Bobby, snickering at the man before him. "Listen, I dunno where the fuck you came from. But you can take that upstreet handmade ass Straw Hat back to the market you bought it from, you ain't scaring me. You're in some business that ain't got nothing to do with you. I don't know who you are, so I guess you don't even know who you're fuckin' with?" Nodding, the long-bearded, coat-wearing man erased all traces of his expression. "I am aware of who you are, Ricky Bobby—the Mantis worth 400,000,000. You fled here after the New World rejected you late into your career. Your skill, though you may have destroyed islands, was not enough to get you past the terrifying might of those there. My raw talent also rejected me, for I am to rely on others in order to make it." He paused, "Excuse me, where are my manners, Bobby. I am here in response to the prayer of Kuzma, Michael D. Shiguma." Lowering himself into a squatting seated-like position, Shiguma pulled his fists and arm to his sides. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Shouted, Mantis. "I'll kill you and that damn kid!" By this point, Bobby had transformed into his full Praying Mantis form and had charged headfirst at Shiguma. The emotion of rage filled him like a pool of water. He was blinded by it and didn't even notice that the man named Shiguma had prepared an attack that he'd only been running right into. Pushing his fist forward that ripped through the wind in a whisper just like when Kuzma was saved before he opened and combined them at the wrist. With his combined palms thrusting into Bobby's body, he created a dent in the man's stomach followed by the burst of a shockwave that vibrated the area. "Gum Gum Bazooka," Shiguma uttered as Bobby's irises disappeared as his life exited his body and his corpse was flung across the terrain sending him flying like a shooting star. Arms slithering back to his side, Shiguma stood up straight and walked over to Kuzma who could do nothing but stare in amazement. These people of the island struggled against Bobby's power, but this man before him was able to take him out in a single strike. He wasn't near the two when that single exchange unfolded, but Kuzma knew Shiguma placed no effort into his attack. As Shiguma walked back towards him, the sun shined even brighter but it seemed to station itself directly over Shiguma. He was not only Kuzma's center of attention but the nature that he claimed to have hated him. Was he truly hated as he claimed? And why did Kuzma feel as though his power had been drained? He was much more fatigued than any time before, but his amazement kept him from asking that question. Yet, Shiguma had a similar question in mind. Why did the prayer from Kuzma give him so much fuel? Well, he did manage to get the answer, but he needed to inspect it a bit more and for that, he needed someone much more suited for that type of thing. Despite being surprised, Kuzma remained in the position that Shiguma left him in. His arms folded across his chest and back straightened, he watched as Shiguma lowered himself to a single knee. "There's so much about you, that I need to know. Like, how is it that your hair changes colors between black and white," Shiguma reached for his Straw Hat and removed it from Kuzma's head. As he did, his hair changed from its split to instead being fully white. "Why is it that your left eye is black and your right eye is white? You are the complete opposite of me, come along and join me on my adventure. You want to be King, don't you? Then come gather experience and grow strong from it, do what I can not." "I have two sides," Responded Kuzma, "I am not allowed to be out at night, I'll slaughter everyone." He paused, his differentiating eyes staring into Shiguma's own orange ones. Shiguma, "My goal is to also be King, but not of the pirates—of the World. If you want to be a King in my world, then you're going to have to kill me regardless." Eyes slowly lifting up, Shiguma watched as Kuzma's hair settled in its white form. "Your power, it's unique. I've never seen anything like that before. What is it?" "The Yodo Yodo no Mi. I ain't got control." Said Kuzma stern. He didn't care if Shiguma was strong, the boy was fearless and that trait was what garnered Shiguma's attention above the rest. "Ah, then, will you come? You are my antithesis, Kuzma. That of which possesses the Latent Ability." Standing back to his feet, Shiguma flung his red captain jacket in the wind and turned his back at Kuzma. "Come along, child. For your path to understanding what it means to be King, follows in my teachings." Shiguma lied. He couldn't teach worth a damn. "When you have graduated from an apprentice, then I will recrown you with this hat. I will not want to see you again until our final meeting of life and death." Without any bit of resistance or questioning, Kuzma stepped over the pirate he had defeated early and tossed his wooden plank to the ground to follow behind Shiguma. His large frame and giant wings made up a big shadow that swallowed Shiguma, though, when he felt it overwhelming him, the boy stepped aside and ran to Shiguma's side where he belonged—for now... End Category:Solo Role-plays Category:One-Shots Category:Finished Role-Plays